dun dun daaaah
by gotta luv da romance
Summary: muhahaha this is comedy what happens when dylans worst nightmare comes true the auther and illistartor have arrived what will happen will they continue what the started to do to dylan and all the things he deservs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ok so get this one day me and my best bud MJ were walking home from school after softball and suddenly we see this, this I don't know what, but it looked like a brain in a box well that's just me but still MJ was just like "random" and then someone from behind exclaimed "ahhhhh brain in a box !"

And then I figured out it was me oops so we walked up to it than flash now we were walking in the middle of the forest god knows where any who back to what I was saying in the middle of a forest than I suddenly here this _boom_ I looked up and saw MJ looking around wildly it was only than that I realised where we are in the forest outside the E house I turned back to MJ and knew that she realised that it was the forest the one I designed in my manga book you see I Niko and MJ write a manga book on a James Paterson series of maximum ride while MJ carries around her giant maximum ride book with all the books in one its pretty cool while I carry around my manga books to work on the illustrations if you haven't guessed MJ is the author and I'm the illustrator to I than pulled out my sketch pad and pencil and drew like my heart depended on it and when I was done MJ and I were looking at a drawing of me and her back to back with wings half out stretched hers a brilliant black with spots of electric purple and shades of white at the tips mine tan with streaks of gold through the feathers and black tips I had on a pair of jeans and a brown striped blouse on top of the blouse had a soft leather jacket with several pockets and a button up front her with jeans and a black striped blouse and a soft leather jacket with one shot sleave but the other side ripped a bit further down the arm her jacket has a hoody and a button up front and several pockets I than touched the picture there was brief breeze than when we looked at each other we were the same as in the drawing wings and all we immediately knew what to do (queue the evil laugh)

So we flow to the sky just spying on the flock max fang and Dylan where in the veranda nudge and angel racing and Iggy and Gazzy on the front lawn blowing up pizza aw poor pizza so I turn to MJ and I knew what she was thinking so at the same time we both started whispering so low that Dylan was the only one able to here but I'm pretty sure Iggy herd and just shrugged it off oh well but from the look on Dylan's face he knew how it was muhahaha

You see we have had previous encounters with Dylan ones that were not his favourite times but ours

So we kept repeating oh Dylan, Dylan oh Dylan, Dylan than we hear him go "oh shit" both max and fang stop what they're doing and look at him "what?" they both asked

"There here I can hear them"

Both max and fang looked at him with question in their eyes

I glanced at MJ and we both decided it was time for a little visit so we both dived bombed down it was about two seconds until we had to pull back up but even than it was a rush we landed on the veranda with ear to ear smiles "hey there Dylan my buddy ol' chum, how art thee?" I said

"We are them as Dylan keeps murmuring "MJ explained "we have had previous meetings with Dylan we heard you were here so we just popped in I hope u don't mind?" MJ looked at max with innocent eyes max shrugged and her and fang hoped up and went inside

"Wait doesn't leave me here on my own wait!" Dylan exclaimed both me and MJ started cracking up laughing

_MJ pov _

As me and Niko cracked up laughing the rest of the flock came to see what was going on as I saw them coming I could see that they were getting into fight mode but trying desperately not to laugh at Dylan.

- After all the laughing at Dylan -

We were all in the living room Dylan sitting as far away from us as possible trying to tell max not to trust us but hay what can you do no one trusts Dylan so why trust his decision anyway the flock was asking how we have wings as max interrupted them"who are you?" as she was asking this Niko pulled out her sketch book and started drawing a pink fuzzy creature about a foot tall she reached out and touched it and instantly became the creature saying

"Hi I'm Mr Snuggles" in the cutest voice you could imagine than took out her sketch pad again and quickly drew another blue fuzzy creature she touched and I felt myself grow smaller in an instant I quickly replied

"and I'm Mr Bubbles" in a similar voice Niko went back to the sketch she drew earlier and changed us back than the all-party rainier "n.. No there, there Th...The author and ill...Illustrator" Dylan exclaimed in a shaky voice I smiled evilly at how we have affected him in the past than it a curd to me what we should do this time

_Niko pov _

As MJ gave the secret word for I know what to do this time I couldn't help but smile than nudge pulled us out of our telekinesis moment (I forgot to mention they can communicate to each other by reading each other thoughts and in putting there's like angel can and angel can't read their mind)

"no but seriously what are your names?" and like that we both said " We are the authors "while I pointed to MJ " and the illustrators" we said while MJ pointed to me we both smiled innocently with that we excused ourselves and went onto the deck to talk about what to do next

"well my Idea involves jumper cables, a car, a car battery, a bathtub full of water of course Dylan" MJ explained I could just see it now it would be one of our best yet but not hard to beat.

As we walked back inside everyone had split of except for Fang max Iggy and Dylan. Dylan could tell that we had a plan and exclaims "and the torture begins! "And runs out of the room max and fang share a look and fang shakes his head but as for MJ and I we smiled smugly fang looked at us

"Do you to know why he is like that? " He asked

MJ answered before I could "in order to show you we will need

Jumper cables

A car battery

A car

A bath tub full of water

And a few peers of rubber gloves"

He looked at her questionably but said nothing and went to get supplies with max but Iggy stayed he wanted to say something but didn't I finally got annoyed

"Just spit it out!"

"Oh umm well why do you need those thing I could make a bomb out of it but why do you need it?"

"Well you will just have to wait and see" I said than realised something "ops I mean here" I said apologising he just smiled and walked out side

-Later-

We have all the supplies and are working on our invention when I realised something "hay anyone know where Dylan is?"

Everyone shock their heads oh great, just great we lost our test subject (please note the sarcasm) he just had to go and run away it isn't gonna be that bad i mean he might die but who cares. Suddenly i heard the faintest of creaks coming from the roof. Both mine and MJ's heads snapped up and looked at the terrified figure of Dylan as he tried (but failed) to get away.

"And where do you think _you're_ going mister?" I asked and made a 'tsk'ing noise, shaking my head. "Get him!" I yelled and max and fang both tackled Dylan to the ground while MJ tied him up both me and MJ laughed evilly "and it begins" I said rubbing my hands together evilly

So after we had Dylan tied to a chair in the bath tub full of water MJ hocked up the jumper cables one side onto Dylan and the other side onto the car battery that was now hocked into the car while MJ sat in the driver's seat of the car I made sure Dylan was hocked up properly to the cables and had no rubber on him when I finished I got everyone to stand a good few meters away and gave MJ the signal to start the car than all we could here was "ahhh mamma, mamma help me please -sobs-" Dylan's cries if you haven't figured it out yet were electrocuting him yes I did say electrocuting him we stopped after all his skin was scorched of and all we could smell was the smell of burning flesh and some chicken don't ask why but I was hungry after about two minutes of complete quiet "Did you just kill Dylan?" max asked astonished

"Well we won't know for a couple more minutes" I replied

"What do you mean" asked a very quiet nudge

"Well you know how Dylan has that stupid healing spit well it heals him from dying it is soo annoying trying to accomplish our soul job and compassion and one dream" said MJ

"And what's that?" asked fang with his usual mask of 'like I would care face'.

"Good one dimwit" I exclaimed "now we'll have to tell them"

"Oops sorry but too late now" MJ said shrugging

"Ha Dylan's still alive" exclaimed angel

I noticed now that she hadn't spoken since we captured Dylan i wonder, why?

"Dammit I thought this one would work" MJ said looking sad

"Work?" fang asked

"Um yeah like kill him work it's our soul purpose in this world" MJ said shrugging it off, I looked at her _what_ her thoughts entered my mind

_Well not only do they now know that we are supposed to kill Dylan they probably think we work for Itex dummy now keep your mouth shut_

She gave me a look and I warned her with one of my looks that says 'don't even think about it' She gave me an angelic look saying 'think about what' I shook my head

"wow is it really that annoying when fang and I have our secret look conversations?"

"Yeah but these two are evil" Iggy stated

"Hay were not evil just, you know, insane, crazy, oh wait, I guess we are evil in a way" It pleased me that they thought we were evil

"Well we really do have to go we will be back oh tell Dylan when he comes back that this is definitely not the last time we meet." I said to them.

"Muhahaha" Mj said "peace out suckers" and with that we flashed out of there yeah I know right flashed out its so awesome they get blinded by a bright light and when its gone and so are we…


	2. auther note please read verry important

IM SO SORRY I REALLY AM WELL LONG STORY SHORT MY USB THAT HAD THE STORRY ON IT WELL EXPLANATION FOR THAT IS MY FRIEND AND I BOTH WORKING ON IT SO I HAVE TO BRING IT TO SCHOOL INSTEAD OF USING THE SCHOOL EMAIL BECAUSE THEY CHEK EVERY EMAIL THAT GOES THROUGH AND IF YOU ASK ME IT'S A LITTLE KREEPY ANYWAY I WAS LESS THAN A PAGE AWAY FROM FINISHING THE SECOND CHAPTER IT WAS OVER 2000 WORDS AND THAN MY USB STOPED REDING AND MY MUM HAS TAKEN IT TO HER WORK TO SEE IF IT IS READING THERE BUT IT ISNT AND I HAVE ALREADY RE WRITEN IT LIKE 4 OTHER TIME BECAUSE MY LITTLE BROTHER SHUT OF THE COMPUTER AND PULLED IT OUT WITHOUT SAVING THE PROGRESS AND IT DELEATED AND THAN HE DROPED A FRINGE MAGNET ON IT AND SPILT JUICE ON IT. I PERSONLY THINK HE IS OUT TO GET ME AND IT SO ANYOYING AND IF YOU HAVNT NOTICED FROM CHAPTER 1 AND THIS STUPID AUTHERS NOTE I AM VERRY BAD AT SPELLING AND GRAMMER WHEN IM WRITTIN OR TYPIN SO SOZ FOR THATB TO WELL ITS LIKE 11PM AND I HAVE TO GET UP AT 6AM FOR SCHOOL ALMOST OVA (YAY) SO SOZ FOR NOT HAVING CHAPTER 2 UP YET SOZ AGAIN.

-FANGLOVE101


	3. Chapter 2

this might be a really bouring chapter so sorry for that i am sort of working on chapter 3 me and my friend have discused it but have nothing really solid we have all these plans but im not a verry good righter so yeah here is the next chapter

_**MJ pov**_

Well flashing out is fun, but you should have seen their faces some were of shock others were freaked but there was one that I particularly liked, Dylan's face was scared as 'we yelled we will be back!' It was absolutely hilarious. At the moment we were in the forest around the flock's house, Niko was leaning against a tree with her drawing pad, but somehow she made it bigger, I wonder how? Hmm… well as for me I was reading my books on the hammock that Niko drew up for me

_**Dylan's POV**_

_Awe my head, what happened? The last thing that I remember is… being in a bathtub? With water, and cables connected to me, and, and no it couldn't be not Niko and MJ. But I lost them when I left DR. Gunther Hagen or as Max likes to call him DR. God. How did they find me?_ That is what is going through my mind as I get out of my bed (witch come to think of it I don't remember getting into) and walk down stairs as I was at the top of the last set of stairs I could hear the others talking I looked up at a very bright light "muhahaha" MJ laughed as I stared at her in horror.

_**Fang POV**_

As I watched Niko and MJ leave I heard Dylan coming down the stairs _oh whoopee_ after they left I turned to max I gestured to the balcony as we walked outside she gave a look saying _I know what you want to talk about_ face. I pulled out a chair for her and me "I don't trust them max." I said

"No either do I, but I have a lot of respect for them though, especially after what they did to Dylan. Who knew they could be evil? Oh, no!"

"What!" I asked but to my surprise I sounded really calm

"I'm starting to sound like Nudge, what happens if I start liking **dresses**" she said dresses like it were the plague.

"Max"

"I know get back to the point. So should we stake them out you know birdy style?"

"Yeah, let's go now before anything happens."

"Good idea" as we were about to take off a familiar voice came from the trees

"Hello again Max, Fang"

I recognised that voice anywhere

_**MJ**_

It was starting to get darkish so I went over to where Niko was drawing, somehow I knew what she was drawing I don't know how but I just did "so how is your drawing coming along? And when will we be able to use it?"

"I can answer both of those questions my dear friend, and the answer is now. YAY!"

"Are you on another non-sugar tisk, tisk"

"Yes, I am on a non-sugar high I could not find any sugar anywhere. Its soo sad but you know what? I'm gonna steal some from the flock" Niko said touching her drawing making it real. I took a step back to get a better look at the house/cottage it was about - stories high I guessed as I walked through the front door. The first thing you see when you walk in is a spiral staircase, the steps are see through so when I looked closer I could see a door with what looked like Celtic patterns designed into it **(AN: I'm Irish so I thought it would look nice :])**, I decided I would look up the stairs after inspecting what's on the other side of the door. On the other side of the door there was a big kitchen the walls were snow reflecting white, and one of the walls was a full wall sized window that looked out into the trees and overlooking a backyard I kept looking through the kitchen finding the basics: cupboard, fridge, utensil draws, microwave, stove, phone, kettle, oven etc. I than walked through an archway into the lounge room. Where I saw a large 'LC 3D TV' with a pull out lounge with bedside tables, with lamps. I than noticed all the candle holders on the wall where several candles were lit. _Hmm... relaxing_ I thought as I walked into a bathroom with tiled floor, a spa bathtub, a shower, and another room leading to where the toilet was, I walked outside the bathroom and across the same hall as I was before there was a cupboard filled with towels, face washes, and toilet paper. I walked back to where I saw the spiral stair case and ascended them finding yet another hallway this time there was several rooms and again at the end of the hallway was another staircase I decided to look through the room. The first one on the right was an indoor swimming pool, and on the far side of the room there was a hot tub,_ awesome_ I closed the door and went across to the first door on the left. Inside there was a huge library shelves stacked with books on the right side of the room there was about 5 desktop computers, next to them there was 5 more laptops. On the left side of the room, there was a bunch of confortable looking chairs with tables beside them. I exited the library and went to the second door on the right. Inside there was a sparing and training area, I also noticed that there was a wall sized window just like the one in the kitchen on the left there was a smaller room with showers in it, for when we have finished training. I walked out and across the hall to the second door on the right. Inside was another bathroom almost the same as the one downstairs but with different tiles on the floor on the far side there was another room that was a laundry room it had the basics: sink, washing machine, dryer etc. I walked out and into the next room on the right as I walked up to the door I noticed it had my name on it, I could not help but be amazed as i walked into my room the walls were black with electric purple splatted everywhere, on the far side next to a window that lead out onto balcony there was a queen sized bed, next to it was a bedside tables, with a stereo, lamp, and a bunch of CDs. Next to the door there was a desk, on it there was another desktop computer on the shelfs on the desk it had computer games, books, and a printer, on the floor there was an electric purple carpet with gold and black splatted across it. I walked out and headed into the next door on the left that has Nikos name on it. (Your probably wondering why I am going into Nikos room?) Well because I'm curious. As I walked into the room I noticed that the walls were black and white chalk board the layout was the same except on her desk, where there was a bunch of sketch books, and the carpet was the colour of sky blue. I walked out and up the stair case and found a huge cinema area on the wall next to the door there were a stack of movies the TV was a projection thingamajig, there about 8 lounge chairs, behind them was a popcorn machine, and a soda machine again on one of the walls there was a window but you could pull in front a very heavy looking curtain. As I walked down stairs and into the lounge room I could hear the flock fighting. At this point I was running down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I fell onto Niko who was running up to get me, so together we were flying off to help the flock.

"And that's what you get for touching my hair, and making me smell like you!" I couldn't help but laugh at that comment from nudge. They all looked at us as we landed

"come on people you call this a fight, I call it a duel, lets crank up the craziness" and that's when it all started I saw Gazzy and Angel run off in one direction and Iggy run off in another about ten seconds later we could hear a lawnmower coming about two seconds later we could see Iggy driving a lawnmower, he just randomly mowed down erasers while Max, Fang, Dylan, Niko, and myself were latterly jumping out of the way of not only attacks by erasers, but as well from Iggy. About five minutes after Iggy has the lawn mower Gazzy jumps out of nowhere and yells Pikachu, and throws a blue and red ball at an erasers face while Angel pops out from behind him and jumps at the eraser, at this point we were all laughing and the erasers didn't know what to do with us, they just stood there looking at us like we were all crazy. After we had recovered from our laughing fits we were all kicking some eraser ass. It took us an hour of roundhouse kicks, punches, and flying backwards kicks until all the erasers were down, so we walked into the flock's house and grabbed a soda in a sort of awkward silence

"Why did you come here?" asked Dylan

"Umm… I don't know, maybe help you?" I said with sarcasm in my voice

"Well we don't need help especially not from you!"

"How nice" Niko exclaims with false joy

"Hay enough we just went through one fight I don't want to go through another" Max says in a very leader way

"Fine by us well we have some chillaxing to do at our house" I said giving Niko a small gesture to the window

"Yep with our **whole cinema** and library with a whole **bunch of computers**, and a freshly stored laundry with new cleaning products with lots of **chemicals**" Niko says expressing some of the words in that sentence that will appear interesting to the younger people in the flock

And just as they were about to speak we once again flashed out with all the younger kids saying "**wait!**

And that's the next chapter for you sorry again for the long wait hope you will forgive me, and you know come after me in my sleep.

I'm working on next chapter with my friend, **friend of a feather **she has her own story called **death** check it out its really good.


	4. good bye

Hi everyone I'm really sorry I haven't updated I really am, I have just gotten really bored of this story so I'm not going to be continuing it sorry again I feel really guilty about it, so ill be writing a different story but it's for Danny Phantom, and I have changed my name from Fanglove101 to gotta luv da romance it's an awesome name so bye bye


End file.
